


Nos Dias de Mário

by Jackmour



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Ancient Rome, Boys Being Boys, Episode Related, Honor & Sacrificie, M/M, Old Friends, Soldiers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: _ Nem mesmo os Deuses me arrancariam de si. - disse-lhe Sabinus, cego ao que a deusa Fortuna lhes guardava.(S03E01 - "Inimigos de Roma")





	Nos Dias de Mário

**Author's Note:**

> Г Cena referida da S03E04 da série televisiva Spartacus, o que por livre pensamento dei continuação.
> 
> "Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos  
> É como um paraíso sombrio  
> Ninguém se compara a você  
> Tenho medo de você  
> Não estar me esperando do outro lado."
> 
> Música: Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey.

_ Dizimação, desde os dias de Mário tal ritual selvagem não é ordenado. - Sabinus aproximou-se a passos curtos do lugar onde Tiberius se dispunha a banhar as pequenas pedras na tintura alva, em um canto da tenda sobre a mesa de madeira. Ambos dispostos em suas vestimentas diurnas, a despeito das horas já avançadas -a tunica de linho, o saiote de duas camadas, as braçadeiras de couro marrom. A indumentária era ainda fortalecida pelo metal de suas armaduras, moldadas por suaves cortonos de músculos.

_ Será um exemplo do que recairá aos homens que fugirem do inimigo. - adiantou-se, valendo-se da palavra do pai, para o amigo de infância que trouxera consigo como conselheiro e confidente. Que o fitava com pesar, perguntando-se que tipo de atitude era aquela. Quando o único pecado daqueles homens foi terem salvado a própria vida.

_ A culpa é minha. - brandiu, ciente do que poderia ocorrer-lhe ante as implicações do ato de valor nobre e indiscutivelmente tolo para olhos mais sagazes - Se eu tivesse obedecido sua ordem para...

_ Meus homens saíram da formação e fugiram. - retorquiu irritadiço, o que queria Sabinus com aquilo? - Você ficou sem escolha, assim como meu pai me deixa agora. - confessou com ligeiro pesar, preferindo fitar a pedra em mão do que a face do amigo.

Tiberius ergueu a pedra escorrendo a tintura leitosa, a ponta do polegar, indicador e dedo médio tingidos pela substância, fitando o objeto inanimado como se o mesmo detivesse o poder da própria deusa Fortuna.

_ Cinquenta homens, cinquenta pedras, cinco... manchadas com a promessa de morte. Retire com sorte e viva, retire com azar... - havia certo fascínio em seu timbre; como algo tão simples como aquelas pedras poderiam determinar algo tão importante quanto a vida de um homem?

Tiberius ponderava intimamente as vantagens e desvantagens que aquilo lhe traria, enquanto apertava a pedra entre os dedos inexperientes. Quando voltou-se para o soldado viu em sua face o medo suplantado pela honrosa lealdade prestada à Roma, à República, a si, Tibério Crassus, por tantos anos.

_ Você ficou ao meu lado enquanto os outros fugiram, ainda sou deste mundo por sua causa. - suas palavras divisavam certa doçura e ardência, agradecia-o de forma particular e deveras orgulhosa para admitir que alguém abaixo de ele poderia exercer tal poder sobre sua existência.

_ Esqueça isso e reze para que eu tenha sorte. - replicou gesticulando as mãos em direção ao que Tiberius fazia, cuja respectiva lhe fizera sorrir, nervoso.

_ Você não merece ser posto em risco entre os covardes. - o filho de Crassus apanhou o pano de algodão cru e limpou as mãos fitando-o em seu ato - Vou falar com meu pai e pedirei sua remoção da dizimação. - decidiu-se, intimamente, orando a Júpiter para que aquilo fosse possível.

Sabinus, no entanto, preferia ver-se colocado em perigo do que vê o amigo numa posição como aquela, conhecia os almejos mais íntimos do rapaz e sabia que a dignidade e a glória eram as principais delas. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele, enquanto falava-lhe e gesticulava.

_ Seria depreciado por tal ato aos olhos dele, uma coisa que eu nunca permitiria. - cada dizer era acompanhado de um gesto ou olhar ardoroso. O mais baixo de íris castanhas o fitava, ao mesmo tempo que conversavam sem agitação, mas era possível ver em seus olhos uma tonalidade avermelhada e um brilho incomum.

_ Você é o mais honrado de suas legiões e desSA MALDITA RECOMPENSA! - a fúria por fim fez-se nítida em suas palavras e na grosseria e impulsividade com que derrubou a mesa, impassível a Sabinus diante do móvel, que surpreendido se desvencilhou de mau jeito. Seu grito era doído como o de um animal ferido, só não saberia especificar se seu ego ou seu peito era machucado com o último mando de seu pai.

Sabinus em resposta o fitou com empatia e uma certeza ainda maior.

_ Eu devo fazer como o ordenado. - achegou-se defronte a face do amigo que o fitava confusamente, desejando ardentemente mostrar-lhe a força que em verdade sentia minguando de si.

_ Como todos os soldados devem. - consentiu, segurando o antebraço de Sabinus que fizera o mesmo, e o abraçou. A face jovem chorosa.

_ Que os deuses ti protejam quando eu não puder mais fazê-lo. - sussurrou Sabinus. Tiberius afastou minimamente seu queixo do ombro amigo e o fitou em silêncio, os cabelos escuros e fartos. A pele bronzeada de seu pescoço, que igualmente condizia com seus olhos azuis, não era preciso fitá-los para que Tiberius pudesse descrevê-los; crescera olhando para eles.

O abraço se desfez como se recuassem perante a correnteza, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou. Tiberius ergueu sua face, no intento de fitá-lo mais claramente, mesmo que nos últimos anos fosse estranhamente desconfortável fazê-lo, talvez se sentisse diminuído pela altura do outro que com a adolescência em conjunto se espichara mais do que ele. Mas estranhamente aquele nunca fora o caso, com César, maior e mais forte do que ambos, subjugaria-o sem hesitar. Teria também certo prazer, admitiria a Sabinus e somente a ele.

_ Quando derrotarmos aquele selvagem de Spartacus, Crassus ganhará o poder de Roma e eu ao seu lado por direito, o recompensarei... por está ao meu. - prometeu, era preciso dizer-lhe aquilo, talvez aquela pontada acima de sua ferida cessasse. Contudo, a ideia de honrá-lo dita em palavras já não parecia o suficiente, a ausência de algo ali, logo ali, o incomodava mais que a iminência ao reino de Plutão.

_ Estarei, enquanto ainda quiser. - sibilou, fitando-o.

_ Então nunca saía daqui. - murmurou distante, com o olhar baixo. Por instinto, apoiando a mão em sua cintura por cima da armadura. Por alguns instantes, uma fina dor percorreu sua barriga, sensação revelada por sua expressão facial.

_ Tiberius, o que há? - adiantou-se, ajudando-o a se manter de pé - A armadura o machuca? - arriscou, preocupado. Sabinus tinha o braço envolta do amigo pelos ombros e a destra sobre sua armadura, próxima à mão de Tiberius que fitou-o ao quase toque. Tinha-o ao alcance do rosto.

_ Tire-a. - sussurrou num fôlego de voz, de maneira que só alguém próximo a eles pudesse ouvi-lo. Sabinus recuou em si, sem soltá-lo.

_ Tiberius... - alertou. Os olhos escuros do mesmo fixos em sua boca.

_ Até mesmo nisto, Crassus me rouba.

_ Ele é teu pai. - tentou justificá-lo.

_ Um homem que troca minha mãe por uma escrava. - apontou com desgosto.

_ Estamos falando de Kore.

_ Ainda assim uma escrava.

_ Não seja duro, Tiberius.

_ Você é ainda melhor do que eu. - murmurou entredentes, como se lhe confessasse um pecado. Seus olhos observavam a aproximidade com o outro - Minha mãe imagina que sejamos amantes, o que se passará na cabeça das criadas então? - indagou, curioso - Sei que vivem de mexericos por tudo pelos corredores.

Sabinus não o fitou, como se não lhe compreendesse as palavras. Guiando-o involuntariamente de costas, onde o sentou no  _lectus_ , confeccionado em madeira e de pé à sua frente ajudou-o a destravar a armadura do lado que havia o ferimento. Embora Tiberius estivesse mais atento a observá-lo, constatando o quão inclinado estava sobre si. Fitava à sua bochecha quando disse-lhe calmamente.

_ Faça. - Sabinus como se novamente não o escutasse, manteve a cabeça baixa e a atenção no que fazia; ignorando precisamente os olhos do mesmo. Endireitou-se e tomou espaço - Não finja que não ouviu. - interrompeu-o com petulância, fazendo com que Sabinus o olhasse indiscriminadamente.

_ Tiberius. - chamou lânguido - Temo não poder protegê-lo das escolhas que fará.

_ O que quer dizer? - acusou, desencostando-se da cabeceira do móvel e afastando Sabinus - Saía. - sibilou autoritário entoando ofensa.

_ Como queira. - consentiu com mansidão, colocando-se em lugar de soldado para com o filho do General. Impessoal, nada mais. A ponto de se retirar, ele sentira o toque súbito em seu braço.

_ Não. - adiantou-se. Sabinus o fitou recuar a mão, constrangido pelo próprio ato - Quero dizer... Fique... se quiser. - murmurou com dificuldade, negando-lhe o contato visual.

Contudo, não. Não pediria desculpas, não o filho de Marcus Crassus.

Sabinus sorriu mínimo pelo canto dos lábios e se agachou, chegando ao nível dos olhos do outro que o fitou, curioso.

_ Descanse. - disse, segurando-o pela face esquerda e então, suavemente, beijando-lhe a nuca. Sem pressa seus rostos se afastaram, possibilitando que se fitassem mutuamente.

_ Sabe que o amo, meu amigo. - Tiberius confessou em tom baixo, colando suas testas e nivelando seus rostos à mesma altura.

Que tão-somente Vênus intercedesse por eles perante a deusa Fortuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nos-dias-de-mario-12195817
> 
> Nos Dias de Mário - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
